


The Demon and the Warlock

by Dennisa22



Category: Aphmau Minecraft Diaries - freeform
Genre: Abusive Parents, Garroth is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dennisa22/pseuds/Dennisa22
Summary: Zane was "kidnapped" 10 years ago, by Travis the Warlock, and is about to be crowned King of the Demons, along with Zane who is to be crowned Queen. Can Aphmau and friends "save" Zane, or will they see they can't judge other before they meet.





	The Demon and the Warlock

_10 years ago, the second oldest child of the Ro'Meaves was "kidnapped" without a trace, the only piece of evidence was a piece of paper, which said: **"He is safe with me now, you have only yourselves to blame, as he told what you have done to him, the love he has for you is limited. - Travis.**_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a place holder, as my ideas for this story are changing again and again.


End file.
